


Do you Really have a Choice?

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Relic that is spell proof, Violence, a bit gore, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Jeniouis. </p><p>Also, we need more of this pairing!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do you Really have a Choice?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jeniouis. 
> 
> Also, we need more of this pairing!

When Stephen wakes up in the middle of the night, Clea isn’t with him. At first he thinks she went to the bathroom, but she just doesn’t come back. Of course, the sorcerer had no control on her and she could just go like that, but it wasn’t in her habits to not warn Stephen, so he gets worried a bit.  
The sorcerer goes see Wong and wake him up softly asking if he has seen Clea. The servant responds no, he hasn’t heard her go out. Stephen tell him to go back to sleep and he put some decent clothes to go some ritual and search her. He calls her on the phone, no answer.  
He makes the pattern on the ground and takes the candles out, maybe he’s just a bit paranoiac, but he just wants to be sure. She surely had something important in the dark dimension, but she warns Strange before rushing there, usually.  
Before the ritual is over, a black smoke bloom and Strange see a familiar figure in it. Dormammu. Not in his physical form, but in astral form.

\- Demon, what do you want. Asked the sorcerer supreme.

\- Well why do you want to see in my dimension? Asked the Ruler.

\- I’m searching Clea.

\- Well you should search in my dungeon then.

\- What have you done! Why is she there!

\- Please, Strange. She is my subject, I do want I want with her.

\- You fool, you shall regret this.

\- You think you will have time to reach me before I slit her throat?

\- Why would you do that?

\- To see you suffer Strange.

The answer was not what Stephen wanted to hear. He was half-sleepy and a mission in the dark dimension wasn’t so tempting right now, especially with what the demon just said.

\- Let’s make a deal. Let me make you suffer and I’ll give you Clea. I won’t kill either of you. Said the dark being.

\- You think I can trust you Dormammu? Responded Stephen.

\- Do you really have a choice?

Of course not, but maybe the demon was just bluffing and Clea have go to see one of her friend. He tried to call her by telepathy and once again on the phone, neither worked. Dormammu patiently waited with a sinister grin.

\- I say the truth Strange. So? Asked Dormammu.

The sorcerer wasn’t sure if he could accept, the demon could make him suffer so much, make him unable to use the mystic arts with certain wounds. He love Clea, but it was rather risky to accept.

\- I want to see her. Said Strange.

\- Very well.

Dormammu snap his fingers, his astral form disappear. Wong rush to his chamber and tell his master that the mystic barrier have been breach. The lord of the dark dimension came in the chamber as well with two mindless ones holding Clea who was unconscious.

\- There Strange. I can ask my minions to break her neck in the bat of an eye. Said the demon.

Strange invoke a spell, but it breaks thought the air. The sorcerer clenches his teeth, seeing that the demon has prepared the room and makes a sign to Wong to exit the chamber. Dormammu smile and begin to circle his prey.

\- Oh doctor, you won’t struggle too much I hope. Still a little bit please, I love it more. However you also noticed how the room is spell proof, it was hard to put my hand on the relic with such effect. Said Dormammu in low tone.

\- I suppose you’re immune to it. Make it quick. Said Stephen.

\- You won’t like it quick, slow will be a bit less painful.

That remark makes Stephen suspicious and a bit nervous. Really hoping Wong was doing something to help him, but maybe the mansion was surrounded by mindless one. Strange noticed his telepathic call was blocked by the demon magic.

\- But please Strange, go wear that tunic of your first. Asked the lord.

Reluctantly, the sorcerer went change himself. He put all of his costume and went back to his room. The mindless ones and Clea were in corner, not moving.

Dormammu made a sign to Strange to come closer. First Dormammu punch him in the face. Then he just look a Strange who tried not to act affected by it. The demon smile broadly. The dark lord put a hand on the chest of his nemesis, lifts him and throws him on the bed. Stephen begins to get really nervous, he tries to gather a spell to finish the mindless ones in one blow, but even in his best effort, Dormammu’s relic makes it useless. Dormammu shove a knee in his back, making him breathless.

Strange only heard the demon laughed softly. Dormammu begins to tears Stephen’s legging. The sorcerer tried to struggle, he know what’s coming and really don’t want it. Dormammu clearly have fun of what he’s doing.  
The sorcerer supreme is bare ass, the rest of his legging making high socks. Stephen begins to sweats. The big hands of Dormammu touch his body, scratches his skin through his clothes. Stephen realizes the demon was saying the truth, not any of his spell was more powerful than a smack. Dormammu must have also charmed him while he entered the chamber, sneaky bastard.  
Stephen tried of his best to push away his attacker, nothing to do, the demon is clearly better than him on that. Strange begins to feel dizzy, he knew he had been charmed. The demon drags the sorcerer near him and pats his bare ass, making the sorcerer shiver in disgust. Stephen was on his stomach and he felt his nemesis spread his cheeks. Dormammu make Strange stay still with his weight on him, because the next second, the sorcerer supreme is yelling of all of lungs, struggling and tears of pain draw at the corner of his eyes. The demon didn’t prepare Stephen, didn’t use lube for when he entered his massive girth in the sorcerer, leaving only pain, blood to flood and ease the way inside him. Stephen can’t breathe, the demon’s cock is tearing him apart, his weight crushes his ribcage and the intoxicating pain is blinding.  
The dark lord begins to move in hard thrust making Strange shout each times. The demon lifts Stephen’s hips in the air to make the thrust easier. Stephen burry his head in the cover of his bed to muffle his shout a bit. His blankets are stained in red. His blue tunic has taken a very darker color out of the abuse. Strange has difficulty to restrain his cries. He just hopes it will be over soon, because it hurts like hell.  
Stephen feels Dormammu’s head in the crook of his neck, biting the flesh. His flaming head do not hurt him, the demon have made the flame inoffensive. The ruler of the dimension licks the tears on Stephen’s jaw. He snatches the sorcerer cape and throws it away. Dormammu fucks Strange through the mattress, making the sorceress panting and sobbing. However he stops suddenly and lifts himself from the doctor.  
Strange is too exhausted to move right away. The demon lifts his nemesis, lie on his back and make the sorcerer straddle him. Stephen has a good view of the huge cock of Dormammu, covered in his blood. The demon snaps his finger and Stephen can’t breathe anymore.

\- Ride me if you want to breathe. Said the ruler of the dark dimension.

Strange hurry himself, he sinks on the massive shaft moaning in pain and took a good breath. The demon pushes the sorcerer to make the shaft all enter. Instead of hurting, it sends a jolt of pleasure in Strange, he cried out. Dormammu grins, his spell his working.  
Stephen knows it had pierced his walls, but he can’t stop because he’s going to die of asphyxia. He slowly rides the huge cock, each time with a jolt of pleasure washing through his body. Stephen have his eyes shut and tried to control his body to not shiver and jerk, but he feel his own cock twitch by the pleasure.  
The demon takes pleasure to see his shaft disappearing under the tunic and feel his nemesis tighten when it’s all in. Strange still cry a bit, but he’s quieter in his shout. He’s trembling and really looks wrecked. Dormammu increased the pace by bucking his hip to make a faster rhythm. It makes the sorcerer moans softly and tries to muffle his noises. Blood spill on Dormammu’s leg and the demon slam his hips on the ass of the other. Strange come shortly after, the orgasm breaking through his body. However after the orgasm passes, Stephen feel the atrocious pain inside him. He’s so dizzy it makes him want to puke and almost loses consciousness. The demon throws him aside. The sorcerer slumps on the floor panting.

The dark ruler place himself before Strange, the sorcerer place himself on his knee to see what’s going to happen, then he understand. Dormammu pull his hair and force Strange to swallow his cock. Even in deep throat, Stephen can only take half of it. His throat burns because of the abuse and hot tears begin to flow on his cheeks again. A couple of hit and Dormammu come in Strange mouth, which the sorcerer vomits at his feet. It only makes the demon laugh. The dark ruler forces the sorcerer to stand up. He trembles and shivers.  
Stephen falls unconscious.

\-----------------

When he wakes up, Clea is sobbing while giving him a hug. He’s at the hospital. It’s been 3 days he’s there. Clea didn’t let his bedside and Wong have kept the mansion, coming every night to see. Strange had lost a lot of blood and is sigmoid intestine had been pierced. They would have waited one more hour and he would have died.  
Stephen doesn’t act really affected by it but when he’s alone he feel so humiliated and it’s a burden hard to take. It was for Clea he accepted and she was alive, he was alive, but still he promises himself to make Dormammu regrets his birth.


End file.
